Folge 15: Eine tödliche Verwechslung
by Castle Season 9 Deutsch
Summary: Ein Mord in einer Bäckerei weckt Castles kulinarisches Interesse, während Esposito eine harte persönliche Prüfung überstehen muss. Staffel 9, Folge 15.
1. Chapter 1

**Eine tödliche Verwechslung**

Staffel 9, Folge 15

Geschrieben von skygirl55

Übersetzt von Copop83

Gegengelesen von crazysecondname

 _Der nachfolgende Text ist eine fiktive Geschichte von Autoren ohne jegliche Beziehung zur ABC-Sendung "Castle". Erkennbare Charaktere sind Eigentum von Andrew Marlowe und ABC. Namen, Orte und Geschehnisse sind Produkt der Kreativität des Autors oder werden fiktiv genutzt. Jegliche Ähnlichkeit zu tatsächlichen Personen, lebend oder tot, Unternehmen, Firmen, Ereignissen oder Örtlichkeiten ist rein zufällig._

* * *

Kapitel 1

Carlo Moretti erschauerte, als er seinen Schlüssel in das Tor rammte, das den Eingang der Bäckerei verbarrikadierte. Die feuchte Kälte des frühen Morgens, die durch seine Poren und in seine Knochen sickerte, ließen ihn wünschen, er hätte eine Jacke gepackt und über sein Sweatshirt gezogen. Er hätte schwören können, dass der Wetterbericht für diesen Tag Temperaturen um die fünfzehn Grad vorausgesagt hatte. Aber vielleicht war das am Nachmittag, wenn der Regen der Nacht weitergezogen war. Vorerst fror er, als er das Tor hochzog und einen anderen Schlüssel am selben Ring verwendete, um den Haupteingang aufzuschließen.

Er sollte das hier nicht tun, dachte er, legte die Hände um seinen Mund und blies heiße Luft hinein, während er die Tür mit seiner Schulter aufdrückte. Er sollte immer noch neben seiner Frau im Bett liegen. Er wäre sogar damit zufrieden, wenn er mit einer Tasse Kaffee an seinem Küchentisch sitzen würde, während der Hund ihn unablässig anbellte, und für jede Minute, die er ihn nicht streichelte oder fütterte, seinen Knöchel liebevoll zwickte. Aber _nein,_ er hatte hier zu sein, wegen Vito.

Was für ein Mensch rief denn auch vor 06:00 Uhr an? Vito, natürlich Vito. Und in typischer Vito-Manier war seine Bitte nicht freundlich, entschuldigend oder gar auf einer Gefallens-Basis gewesen. Nein. Es war ein schroffes „Geh zum Laden, _SOFORT!_ Russo geht nicht ans Telefon und die Kühlschranklieferung kann nicht _wieder_ zurück gehen, weil niemand da ist!"

Also stand Carlo aus seinem warmen Bett auf, wo er sich an die üppige Rückseite seiner Frau gekuschelt hatte, obwohl er es nicht wollte. Aber es war das, was Cousins füreinander taten. Es gehörte alles dazu, wenn man ein Teil der _Familie_ war.

Familie - pff. Was für ein tolles Familienmitglied Vito doch war. Er würde nie in die Pizzeria gehen, wenn Carlo ihn darum bat, aber das war eine Tatsache, die Carlo längst akzeptiert hatte. Mit Vito war der Weg des geringsten Widerstandes immer vorzuziehen, und dieser Weg beinhaltete in der Regel: „Klar, V. Ich bin schon auf dem Weg."

Carlo schaffte es nur drei Schritte in den Laden, bevor sein Zeh an einem harten Gegenstand hängen blieb. Er fluchte leise. Er hüpfte auf seinem nicht verletzten Fuß herum, machte sich auf den Weg zur Wand und tastete nach dem Lichtschalter. Er fand ihn wenige Augenblicke später. Sein großer Zeh pochte immer noch. Trotz des Versuches sanft zu sein, zuckte er zusammen, als er seinen Fuß wieder auf den Boden abließ und sich im Raum umsah. Stühle waren unsauber am Eingang gestapelt, so dass sich ein ahnungsloses Opfer den Zeh verletzen würde. Planen hingen über die begrenzte Anzahl von Tischen, die in eine Ecke gequetscht wurden, und Staub war praktisch überall. Was für ein Chaos!

Hinkend ging Carlo zum Auslagenglas, wo man einen Teil der Theke neben der Kasse hochklappen konnte und es so möglich war, die Küche vom Haupteingang aus zu erreichen. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, die Klappe wieder zu schließen, da er in diesem Moment der Einzige im Laden war. Auf halbem Wege, bei den leeren Bäckereikörben, betätigte er den Schalter um in der Küche im hinteren Teil des Gebäudes das Licht einzuschalten. Erst jetzt bemerkte er etwas Merkwürdiges.

... war das ein Schuh?

Mit gerunzelter Stirn näherte er sich dem Zubereitungsbereich, seine Augen auf die Sohle des weißen Turnschuhs gerichtet, der einsam in der Mitte des Fliesenbodens lag. Seltsam. Hatte einer der Arbeiter seinen Sneaker vergessen? Das ergab keinen Sinn. Warum würde-

„Oh, Gott!", schrie Carlo, bevor er sich beim Anblick des nackten Fußes und des Körpers, der daran hing, bekreuzigte. Obwohl Carlo nur ein paar Zentimeter weiterging, brauchte er sich nicht zu fragen, ob die zusammengesackte Gestalt tot war oder lebendig. Die kastanienbraune Blutlache sagte ihm alles, was er wissen musste.

Er wandte sich ab, als er ein flaues Gefühl im Magen bekam. Mit der Absicht die Polizei zu verständigen, griff er in die Tasche seines Sweatshirts um sein Telefon herauszuholen. Vito hingegen anrufen? Nun, das wollte er so lange wie möglich aufschieben.

* * *

Richard Castle schlenderte von der Ecke der Lexington Avenue, an der das Taxi ihn aussteigen ließ bis zur 27. Straße. Er stülpte den Kragen seiner Jacke hoch und steckte seine Hände tiefer nach unten in die Taschen, in der mit Nebel gefüllten Kälte zitternd. Meine Güte, wenn er von dem unerträglichen Wetter gewusst hätte, wäre er bei seiner Frau im Bett geblieben. Sie hatte ihm aber keine Wahl gelassen, als sie ihn schubsend (naja, eher kickend) aus dem Bett jagte. Sie meinte, er solle den Tatort zusammen mit den Jungs schon mal aufsuchen, während sie ihre letzten zwanzig Minuten Schlaf in ihrem großen Ehebett alleine genoss.

Als er an der Adresse ankam, die Ryan ihm mitgeteilt hatte, runzelte Castle die Stirn. Als Kate im sagte, dass es in einer Bäckerei einen Mord gegeben hatte, hatte er _angenommen_ , dass es auch eine Bäckerei mit einem Café war, wo er Kaffee bekommen könnte – was auch bitter nötig war, wo seine Fingerspitzen praktisch taub waren Was sie ihm jedoch nicht mitgeteilt hatte, war, dass diese Bäckerei noch gar nicht eröffnet war. Ein Blick ins Innere sagte ihm, dass der Bauprozess in vollem Gange war und daher würde er wahrscheinlich nicht mal ein Wasser bekommen, geschweige denn einen Latte.

Mist.

Dem uniformierten Beamten zunickend, der den Eingang bewachte, duckte Castle sich nach innen, vermied mit Geschick die Stühle, die seinen Weg blockierten, vor allem für einen Mann seiner Größe. Jetzt, da er vom nervigen Wetter geschützt war, strich Castle seinen Kragen zurück und beobachtete den Innenraum. Die Bäckerei war fast ein Witz von einem Geschäft. Zwischen zwei anderen Gebäuden geklemmt, war sie kaum breit genug für ein paar Leute um neben der Theke zu stehen. Er stellte sich vor, dass, wenn erst die Tische stehen würden, die auf der Seite aufgestapelt waren, es noch weniger Platz geben würde. Das Auslagenglas auf dem Tresen war enttäuschend leer, nur wenige Meter entfernt von Bäckereikörben, die das gleiche Schicksal hatten. So viel zu dem Muffin, den er zu seinem nicht existierenden Kaffee haben wollte.

„Castle? Hier hinten."

Ryans Stimme zog den Schriftsteller aus seinen Beobachtungen und er ging an der Theke entlang, bis er eine Lücke fand, durch die er hindurch schlüpfen konnte. Dort wich er einem Gerichtsmediziner auf dem Weg nach draußen aus, was durchaus ein Erfolgserlebnis war, weil es so abnormal eng zuging. Schließlich ging er in den Küchenbereich, wo die beobachtenden Detectives und die Gerichtsmedizinerin aufgrund des begrenzten Raums hintereinander standen. Castle zwängte sich zwischen Esposito und Ryan um hinunter auf den zusammengesackten Körper ihres Opfers zu schauen.

„Das ist Vito Russo, 29, laut dem in Florida ausgestellten Führerschein, den wir in seiner Brieftasche gefunden haben."

Castle sah vom schuhlosen Fuß des Mannes zu Ryan. „Florida? Da ist er wohl ein wenig vom Weg abgekommen, oder?"

Ryan summte und deutete mit seinem Stift auf die gegenüberliegende Seite des Raums. Dort, neben einem doppelstöckigen Ofen, stand ein Mann mit einem leichten Schnurrbart und einem runden Bauch an der Wand. Er hatte seine Arme über seinem Sweatshirt verschränkt und schien in einem Zustand der Verzweiflung zu sein. Castle erkannte darin den Schock, der durch das Finden einer Leiche ausgelöst wurde. „Laut Carlo, der die Leiche gefunden hat, besitzt Vito ein Restaurant in Sarasota und half seinem Schwager diese Bäckerei auf Vordermann zu bringen."

Castle nickte und trat um Ryan herum, um einen genaueren Blick auf das Opfer zu bekommen.

Vitos Leiche lag auf dem Boden zwischen einem edelstählernen Zubereitungstisch und einem Standmixer in der Größe eines Siebtklässlers, beides mit einem weißen Pulver bestäubt. Über dem Label des Herstellers auf der Vorderseite des Mixers war ein roter Schmierer, der zu den Tropfen auf der Sicherheitsvorkehrung des Mixers sowie dem Mixer selber passte. Als er auf das Opfer starrte, nahm Castle Kenntnis von dem matten Haar an der Rückseite des Kopfes und den rot-braunen Schmierern.

„Stumpfes Schädeltrauma?", fragte der Schriftsteller Lanie, die neben den Knien ihres Opfers kauerte.

„So würde es scheinen", sagte Lanie und zog die blauen sterilen Handschuhe an ihren Händen zurecht. „Weiß es nicht offiziell, bis ich ihn auf dem Tisch habe." Dann drehte sie sich zu Ryan und meinte: „Ich schätze, der Todeszeitpunkt trat vor rund zwölf Stunden ein."

Als Ryan nickte, sah sich der Schriftsteller um und stellte fest: „Also wurde er gestern Abend getötet... und wann wurde die Leiche gefunden?"

„Äh." Ryan blätterte in seinen Notizen zurück. „Kurz nach sechs heute Morgen. Laut seiner Aussage kam Mr. Moretti auf Wunsch des Eigentümers in den Laden um eine Lieferung anzunehmen. Dieser ist auf dem Weg zurück von Long Island, wo es anscheinend eine Art Notfall in der Familie gab."

„Ich… ich kann es einfach nicht glauben." Die Augen der Mordkommissare und des Schriftstellers wandten sich in die Richtung der sanften Stimme, die von der Wand der Küche kam. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er tot ist. In der Küche! Tot in der Küche! Vito wird so, wütend sein."

Castle runzelte die Stirn, als er die Detectives ansah. „Wäre... Vito lieber anderswo gestorben?"

Carlo verzog verwirrt das Gesicht. „Was?"

„Äh", unterbrach Esposito und tippte Castle auf den Arm. „Der Bäckereibesitzer ist Vito Moretti. Ich nehme an, das ist der Vito, von dem er redet."

„Verstanden", murmelte Castle und drehte sich zu Carlo um sich zu entschuldigen.

„Können Sie sich jemanden denken, der Mr. Russo etwas antun wollte?", fragte Esposito den schniefenden Mann.

Carlo benutzte den Ärmel seines Sweatshirts um seine Nase abzuwischen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, überhaupt nicht. Russo war ein so Netter, wirklich. Hatte immer ein Lachen auf dem Gesicht und begrüßte dich, als wärest du sein bester Freund, den er schon jahrelang nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Er war sogar nett zu Vito – und die Leute sind normalerweise nicht nett zu ihm."

„Warum nicht?", fragte der Schriftsteller.

Sofort huschte eine schuldige Miene über Carlos Gesicht und er versuchte zurück zu rudern. „Naja, ähm, wissen Sie, Vito ist nicht gerade das, was Sie… warm und gemütlich nennen würden. Er ist, ähm, schwierig manchmal – besonders mit Russo, aber Russo hat es immer hingenommen… was für ein Kerl…"

Castle sah vielsagend zu Ryan. „Hatte Vito einen bestimmten Grund, wofür er Mr. Russo nicht mochte?"

„Nein. Nur, dass er hier war, nehme ich an. Sie müssen wissen, dass Russo der jüngere Bruder von Vitos Frau Luciana ist. Sie hat ihn hergeholt, um ihrem Mann mit der Bäckerei zu helfen."

„Und Vito wollte keine Hilfe", folgerte Castle, denn sein Spürsinn sprach bei dem Hauch eines Motives an.

„Vito hatte keine Wahl, und er ist nicht der Typ, der es auf die einfache Schulter nimmt, wenn ihm Entscheidungen aufgezwängt werden. Aber Russo nahm es hin, er versuchte wirklich Vito nicht auf die Füße zu treten, aber wie Sie sehen können", Carlo zeigte um sich herum, „ist es ein wenig eng hier. Würden Sie mich für einen Moment entschuldigen? Ich will nochmal versuchen, Vito zu erreichen."

Die Detectives winkten ihn weg und begannen miteinander zu diskutieren, welche Fakten sie bis jetzt gesammelt hatten. „Zeitpunkt des Todes war gestern Abend. Das Geschäft ist noch nicht für die Öffentlichkeit zugänglich… könnte schon Personal eingestellt sein?"

„Ich hoffe auf Überwachungskameras in der Gegend."

„Vikram kann danach schauen. In der Zwischenzeit nehme ich die Informationen mit aufs Zwölfte um mehr über das Opfer herauszufinden. Er trägt einen Ehering also werde ich Angehörige benachrichtigen müssen. Bleibst du hier und wartest, bis der Eigentümer auftaucht?"

„Mach ich", antwortete Esposito auf die Vorschläge seines Kollegen.

„Macht es dir was aus, wenn ich mit dir fahre?", fragte Castle. Ryan signalisierte, dass er ihm folgen solle und sie gingen zusammen zurück zum Ausgang. Da wurde Castle auf die Tafel mit der Karte, die noch auf der Theke lehnte, aufmerksam. In rosa aufgebauschter Schrift war ganz oben auf der Tafel _Sweeter Sty of Life_ zu lesen, was vermutlich der Name des Geschäftes war. Da er nicht sofort die Verbindung des sonderbaren Namens mit einem Bäckerei-Café sehen konnte, zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Seltsamer Name, oder?", fragte er Ryan.

Der Detective zuckte nur mit den Schultern, aber bevor noch jemand etwas sagen konnte, kam Carlo in den engen Raum zurück und sagte: „Tut mir leid, er ist nicht ran gegangen, aber ich werde es weiter versuchen."

„Entschuldigen Sie", sprach Castle ihn an und hob die sechzig Zentimeter lange hölzerne Tafel hoch. „Sollte das hier eine Bäckerei für Spezialitäten werden?"

„Oh. Ja. Die meisten Donuts sollten in Bacon-Fett frittiert werden – das war Vitos großartige Idee", erzählte Carlo, obwohl sein Ton andeutete, dass er gar nichts davon hielt.

Castle sprang auf seine Zehenspitzen, sein Gesicht mit Freude leuchtend. „Und was für eine großartige Idee das war! Donuts in Bacon-Fett ausgebacken!" Genial! Er war enttäuscht, dass er nicht selbst daran gedacht hatte.

Die zwei Detectives, die sich wegen ihres Berufes als Donut-Kenner bezeichneten, standen seinem Enthusiasmus skeptisch gegenüber. „Ehrlich, Bro? Klingt, als ob das komisch sein könnte", kommentierte Esposito.

Castle stellte die Tafel wieder auf die Theke, wischte seine Hände ab und meinte: „Dann magst du Bacon eben nicht genug." Dann, mit hoch erhobener Nase, stolzierte er aus der Bäckerei. Ryan folgte augenrollend.

* * *

„Nochmal einen guten Morgen, mein Liebling."

Kate Beckett schaute auf. Beim Anblick ihres Manns breitete sich ein Lachen auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Nach einer Nacht, in der sie dank des wachsenden Kindes, das auf ihrer Blase saß, nur schlecht geschlafen hatte, war sie viel fröhlicher ihn zu sehen, nachdem sie ihre eine Tasse richtigen Kaffee getrunken hatte. Natürlich war sie immer froh, ihn zu sehen, aber es fühlte sich besser an, wenn keine Ambosse ihre Augenlider hinunterzogen und der untere Teil des Rückens nicht weh tat.

Sie stand mit dem Bauch zuerst auf, was anscheinend die einzige Option in der 34. Schwangerschaftswoche war, und ging auf ihn zu. „Hey, Castle. Interessanter Fall?"

Er lehnte sich zu ihr vor, strich seine Lippen über ihre und summte vage. „Hmm, vielleicht. Ich habe herausgefunden, dass, wenn die Bäckerei eröffnet ist, sie sich auf Donuts, die in Bacon-Fett frittiert werden, spezialisiert."

Es kamen tiefe Falten auf ihrer Stirn zum Vorschein, da sie dieses Konzept so gar nicht anziehen fand. „Echt?" Sie mochte eher die normalen Krispy Kreme Donuts, und ab und an aß sie auch gerne einen Cronut – vielleicht sogar einen mit zerkleinertem Bacon oben drauf, aber Bacon-Fett? Das ging dann doch zu weit.

Der Brustkorb des Autors sank in sich zusammen. „Warum ist niemand sonst so begeistert von dieser Idee?"

Kate setzte zum Lachen an, aber spürte sofort einen Stupser eines Ellbogens – oder war es ein Knie? – von innen gegen ihre Bauchdecke. Sie holte überrascht Luft und drückte ihre Hand gegen die Stelle, an der ihre Tochter guten Morgen zu sagen schien. Das kleine Mädchen hatte während ihrer Dusche vorhin anscheinend eine Polonaise durch die Gebärmutter veranstaltet. Jetzt aber schien sie seither das erste Mal wach zu sein. Sie hatte wohl die Stimme ihres Vaters erkannt.

„Ich denke, Lily könnte es sein. Sie – ah", atmete Kate wieder - okay, das war definitiv ein Knie – „sie scheint begeistert."

Er grinste und streckte seine Hand aus um sie gegen ihre Bluse zu drücken. Er konnte die boxenden Bewegungen des wachsenden Kindes spüren. „Unsere zukünftige Bacon-Feinschmeckerin."

Kate rollte die Augen über diesen Vorschlag. „Genau das, was ich immer für meine Tochter gewollt habe." Nach einem Augenzwinkern ging sie um ihn herum, ließ ihre Hand über seine Schultern gleiten, als sie vorbeiging und lief in das Großraumbüro um zu untersuchen, was Ryan auf das noch unorganisierte Mordfallbrett kritzelte.

Ihre Augen huschten über das, was er bisher aufgeschrieben hatte: den Namen des Opfers, das Alter und aktuellen Wohnsitz, Informationen vom Tatort und das Wort ‚Verdächtige'. Im Moment war darunter noch gähnende Leere. „Kennen wir die Todesursache?"

„Nicht offiziell", antwortete Ryan und zeigte ein Foto des Tatortes auf seinem Handy. „Er ist gegen einen Industriemixer gefallen und erlitt ein stumpfes Schädeltrauma."

Kate blickte über ihre Schulter und sah ihren Mann mit gespitzten Lippen an. „Ich glaube, dass sie diese Bacon-Donuts nicht so bald machen werden."

Er seufzte dramatisch: „Ich weiß, ich bin so enttäuscht. Vielleicht gibt uns der Besitzer ein Dutzend umsonst, wenn wir den Fall lösen?"

Der Captain rollte wieder ihre Augen und drehte sich zurück zum Mordfallbrett, damit der Detective sie auf den neuesten Stand bringen konnte.

Kaum fünf Minuten später tauchte sein Partner auf und verkündete: „Carlo hat endlich Vito erreicht. Er steckt im Verkehr fest und wird erst zur Mittagszeit ankommen."

„Vito?", wollte Kate wissen und warf einen Seitenblick auf das Mordfallbrett.

„Es gibt zwei Vitos", erklärte ihr Mann. „Einer tot, einer lebendig."

„Vito Moretti gehört die Bäckerei", klärte Esposito weiter auf.

Kate nickte. „Ich verstehe. Nun ja, passt auf, dass ihr eure Vitos nicht durcheinander bringt und haltet mich auf dem Laufenden." Dann bewegte sie sich zurück zu ihrem Büro und tat ihr Möglichstes nicht zu watscheln.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Ryan drückte seinen Nasenrücken zusammen und legte den Hörer seines Schreibtischtelefons wieder auf. Die Todesnachrichten zu übermitteln war nie einfach, egal, wie oft man es schon gemacht hatte, und er wusste, dass sich das nie ändern würde. Was den Prozess allerdings besonders schwer machte, war die Ahnungslosigkeit, wie man auf die Frage „Wissen Sie, wer es getan hat?" antworten sollte. Wenn jemand darüber informiert wurde, dass ein Familienmitglied oder Freund gestorben war, wurde in neun von zehn Fällen die Frage nach dem Verantwortlichen gestellt. Während einer aktiven Ermittlung konnte Ryan den Fragenden nie sagen, wer der Täter war – nicht, bis sie offiziell angeklagt wurden – also war seine Standardantwort: „Wir versuchen alles, was uns möglich ist um den Verantwortlichen zu finden." Normalerweise sagte er das und hatte schon Hinweise und Ideen im Kopf, wer der Übeltäter denn sein könnte. Heute war dem aber nicht so.

Klar, sie waren vor fünf Stunden über die Leiche unterrichtet worden, und es war nicht unnormal, dass es nach dieser kurzen Zeit noch keine Hinweise gab. Mit der Familie des Opfers zu reden führte üblicherweise zu etwas, gab ihnen eine Richtung, aber nicht dieses Mal.

„Hey."

Ryan drehte sich in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme seines Partners kam und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er hoffte, dass Esposito etwas gefunden hatte, was er übersehen hatte.

„Hast du etwas?"

Ryan schüttelte den Kopf. „Du?"

„Null. Laut den drei Angestellten in Russos Café sei er der netteste Kerl der Welt gewesen. Er war ihr Boss und sie liebten ihn – hätten nie für jemand netteres gearbeitet."

„Frau und Schwager sagten das Gleiche… mehr oder weniger. Konnten sich niemanden vorstellen, der ihm oder seiner Familie etwas antun wollte."

„Außerdem", gab Castle seinen Senf dazu, als er vom Pausenraum mit einer vollen Tasse Kaffee zurückkam, „leben alle diese Leute in Florida, nicht wahr? Wenn einer von ihnen auch nur leicht verstimmt wäre, würden sie nicht extra hoch nach New York fliegen um ihn zu töten, oder?"

„Das ist eher unwahrscheinlich", stimmte Ryan zu.

„Uh, Leute?"

Ryan drehte seinen Kopf in Richtung des Mannes, der hoffentlich der Retter sein würde. Es wäre nicht schlecht, wenn er den Startpunkt liefern könnte, den sie so verzweifelt suchten. „Bitte sag mir, dass du Überwachungsvideos ausfindig gemacht hast."

„Ja… und nein", sagte Vikram. „Es gibt einen Geldautomaten, dessen Überwachungskamera auch die Front des Ladens filmt. Es wurde gestern aber nichts außer dem normalen Straßenverkehr aufgezeichnet. Der Aufzeichnungswinkel zeigt leider nicht, ob jemand durch die Eingangstür raus- bzw. reingegangen ist. Das heißt-"

„Der Täter kam und ging durch den Hintereingang und dort gibt es keine Überwachungskameras", schloss Esposito ab und schmiss seinen Stift über den Schreibtisch.

Der Technikexperte nickte. „Richtig. Es gibt ein paar Straßenkameras in der Gegend, aber zu dieser Zeit am Abend…"

„Nadel im Heuhaufen", seufzte Ryan und drückte seine Frustration durch Werfen seines eigenen Stiftes auf die gleiche Art wie sein Partner aus. Vikram entschuldigte sich, aber sie dankten ihm für seine Hilfe, als er sich entfernte. Sein Kinn reibend lief Ryan zum Mordfallbrett und warf Castle einen Blick zu. „Hast du irgendwelche wilden Theorien?"

Er gluckste. „Vielleicht, wenn das Koffein seine Wirkung zeigt."

Er drehte sich zu Esposito und fragte: „Was denkst du?"

Der dunkelhaarige Mann zuckte mit den Schultern. „Naja, es wird zwar nichts bringen, aber ich kann mal das Hotel anrufen, in dem Russo eingemietet war, ob sie Überwachungsvideos haben. Vielleicht hat der Täter Russo dort getroffen und es war jemand, den sonst niemand kannte."

„Plausibel", stimmte Ryan zu. Dann schaute er auf seine Uhr und sah die Zeit. Es war schon fast Mittagspause. „Ich wette, dass Vito Moretti jetzt von Long Island zurück ist. Wir könnten… äh…" Seine Stimme erstarb, als er Officer Aragon vom Aufzug kommen sah. Javi erblickte sie auch und sofort erblühte ein Lächeln über sein ganzes Gesicht, als er aufstand um sie zu begrüßen.

Ryan lächelte innerlich. Er war froh, dass sein Partner endlich jemanden hatte und sich nicht mehr wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen mit ihm und Jenny und Castle und Beckett fühlen musste. Nichtsdestotrotz durfte Espos neue Liebe ihren Fall nicht aus der Bahn werfen und er wollte bei dem Besitzer des Donut-Shops das Vier-Augen-Prinzip anwenden um ihn besser einschätzen zu können. Er war schließlich immer noch einer ihrer Verdächtigen. „Hey, Castle, willst du mit mir Vito Moretti befragen?"

Der Autor strahlte und stellte seine Kaffeetasse auf eine Ecke von Espositos Schreibtisch. „Du weißt doch, dass ich immer für einen Ausflug zu haben bin."

* * *

„Hola chica", begrüßte Esposito seine Kollegin und aktuelle Freundin mit einem Lächeln und einem Kopfnicken.

„Hey", hauchte Aragon. Ihre Stimme war grade so laut, dass er sie nur hören konnte, wenn sie nebeneinander standen. „Hab' dich die letzten paar Nächte vermisst."

Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, aber er versuchte sein Bestes, es zu verbergen. „Ich auch." Seit dem letzten Monat trafen sie sich regelmäßig zum Abendessen, und wie das oft bei diesen Dingen so läuft, führte ‚Abendessen' vor zwei Wochen zu intimeren Aktivitäten. Diese Woche war sie allerdings zu beschäftigt um sich mit ihm zu treffen. Wie sie selber sagte, musste sie ‚Mom spielen'. So enttäuschend das auch war, verstand und respektierte er ihr Bedürfnis zuerst ein Elternteil zu sein und dann eine Lebenspartnerin. „Hattet ihr beiden eine schöne gemeinsame Zeit?

Sie nickte: „Die hatten wir. Er war von dem Knicks-Spiel total begeistert."

Espo nickte und meinte: „Na, da wette ich drauf. Hast du, ähm, hast du heute Abend Zeit?"

Sie lächelte und wechselte auf seine andere Seite, vermutlich um ihre Unterhaltung unverbindlich aussehen zu lassen. „Über das wollte ich mit dir reden. Ich habe Zeit, aber… Ich möchte, dass du zuerst Richie kennenlernst – offiziell, meine ich."

Er legte seinen Kopf schief und fragte: „Offiziell?", und wunderte sich, was sie damit meinte. Ihre Wangen wurden leicht rot. „Naja, wenn du willst – ich hätte wohl erst fragen sollen. Ich dachte, jetzt, wo wir uns näher kommen und es ernster wird – das wird es doch, oder? Ich meine, das letzte Mal, als wir zusammen waren…"

„Ja", bestätigte er. Sie sprachen davon, fest zusammen zu sein, obwohl es eher angedeutet wurde und nicht klar gesagt, aber er hatte kein Problem damit, das nachzuholen. Vor allem, weil er schon seit über einem Jahr an ihr interessiert war. „Definitiv."

Ein Lächeln ließ ihr Gesicht erstrahlen. „Gut – Großartig, meine ich. Das möchte ich, aber ich möchte auch, dass du Richie kennenlernst. Ich weiß, dass wir darüber schon geredet haben, dass wir es langsam mit ihm angehen, damit er sich nicht so schnell an dich gewöhnt. Aber er sollte doch wissen, wer du bist."

Er nickte. Er wusste, dass Aragon von ihrem Mann geschieden war, seitdem der Junge drei Jahre alt gewesen war. Daher hatte sie die folgenden fünf Jahre wahrscheinlich Beziehungen gehabt und Richie die Männer auch kennenlernte. Er konnte aber sehr gut nachvollziehen, dass sie zögerte, Richie einen Mann vorzustellen, der vielleicht nicht lange um den Weg war. Er hatte nicht vor, so eine Art Mann zu sein, also hatte er keine Bedenken, den Jungen kennenzulernen. „Klar. Würden wir, ähm, alle zusammen Abendessen, oder…?"

„Nein, nein." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Meine Mutter passt auf ihn auf, aber wenn du mich abholst, könntest du reinkommen und hallo sagen?"

Er nickte ein paar Mal. „Absolut. Wir, ähm, haben gerade einen Fall übernommen, können wir das dann vielleicht spontan machen? Ich bin nicht sicher, wann ich hier rauskomme."

Sie nickte. „Natürlich. Schreib mir einfach eine Nachricht, okay?"

Er grinste, als sie wegging. „Kann's kaum erwarten."

* * *

„Das ist lächerlich! Wie meinen Sie das, ich kann nicht rein? Gehen Sie mir aus dem Weg!"

In dem Moment, als sie die Gasse, die zum Hintereingang des zukünftigen _Sweeter Fry_ führte, betraten, kräuselte Castle seine Nase, als das Geschrei mit schwerem Akzent seine Ohren malträtierte. Aber wenigstens schien Vito Moretti zurückgekommen zu sein, was bedeutete, dass ihre Fahrt hierher nicht umsonst war. Er war aber offensichtlich sehr verärgert und Castle befürchtete, dass er deshalb nicht so willig sein würde, ihnen Informationen über ihr Opfer zu geben.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Mr. Moretti?"

Der Mann, den Castle in seinem Alter, wenn nicht etwas jünger schätzte, schaute die beiden neu angekommenen Männer argwöhnisch an. Er trug eine schwere moosgrüne Jacke, die seine Wampe verdeckte, die er wohl dem Vorkosten seiner eigenen kulinarischen Kreationen zu verdanken hatte. Sein Gesicht sah aus wie ein Vollmond und sein Haar sah unnatürlich schwarz aus, was wahrscheinlich das Resultat einer billigen Selbsttönung war. Castle dankte im Stillen den Göttern, dass er mit natürlich braunem Haar gesegnet war, selbst jetzt noch in seinen Vierzigern. Gleichzeitig fragte er sich aber, ob sein kleines Mädchen für den Anfang der grauen Haare verantwortlich sein würde.

Vitos scharfes „Was wollen Sie?" holte Castle von seinen leicht beunruhigenden Gedanken zurück.

„Detective Ryan, NYPD", stellte sich Kevin vor und zog seine Jacke zur Seite, damit sein Abzeichen, das am Gürtel befestigt war, sichtbar wurde.

„Richard Castle." Der Autor grinste und streckte die Hand aus. Vito sah diese nur skeptisch an, also zog Castle sie zurück, steckte sie in seine Hosentasche und probierte es stattdessen mit Komplimenten. „Sir, ich möchte nur sagen: Ich liebe das Konzept. Donuts in Bacon-Fett? Genial!"

Vito schaute ihn mit geringem Interesse an – als ob ein guter Kundenstamm für sein aufkommendes Unternehmen nicht wichtig wäre. „Dann kommen sie besser wieder, wenn wir eröffnet haben – und bringen Ihre Freunde mit."

Als ein leicht verärgerter Blick über Castles Gesicht huschte, sprang Ryan ein: „ Mr. Moretti, wir möchten Ihnen nur ein paar Fragen zu unseren Ermittlungen in Vito Russos Mordfall stellen. Können Sie uns sagen, wann Sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen haben?"

Vito würgte hustend Schleim aus seinem Hals, zog ein Stofftaschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche und spuckte hinein. Castle war sofort nicht mehr so interessiert, die Donuts zu essen, die er produzierte. „Gestern Nachmittag, bevor ich gegangen bin. Er hat hier auf die Lieferung von dem Nichtsnutz-Idiot, der mich wieder über den Tisch ziehen will, gewartet, die niemals kam!"

Ryan schaute von dem Notizblock auf, auf dem er mitschrieb. „Entschuldigung – was für eine Lieferung war das?"

Mit weit ausladenden Gesten erklärte Vito: „Unseren neuen Kühlschrank! Wie soll ich denn meinen Laden in drei Tagen aufmachen, wenn sie mir einen kaputten Kühlschrank liefern?!" Er betonte seine Aussage, indem er drei Finger seiner linken Hand hochhielt.

„Und er kam nie?"

Er fluchte auf Italienisch in sich hinein. „Nein! Auch nicht heute Morgen! Sie sagen mir gestern Abend: ‚ Entschuldigen Sie, wir haben keinen Lieferwagen'", spottete er in einem piepsigen Ton. „Das ist nicht mein Problem! Ich sage denen, nix gut, aber sie entschuldigen sich und legen auf. Später sagen sie, sie bringen ihn morgen, gleich als erstes. Also rufe ich Vito an, um die in den Laden zu lassen, aber er ging nicht ans Handy. Ich habe eine Nachricht hinterlassen, aber er hat nie angerufen oder geschrieben um zu bestätigen, also musste ich heute Morgen Carlo anrufen und jetzt bekomme ich den Kühlschrank nicht, weil Sie mich nicht in _meinen_ _Laden lassen_." Er betonte die letzten drei Wörter auf dramatische Weise.

Castle ließ sich Vitos Aussagen durch den Kopf gehen. Trotz der Haltung des Mannes half er ihnen sehr mit dem zeitlichen Ablauf. „Erinnern Sie sich, wann sie Sie gestern Abend wegen der Lieferung angerufen haben?"

„17 Uhr, vielleicht ein bisschen später? Ihrem ‚Feierabend'", spottete er wieder, bevor sich mit dem Daumen mitten in die Brust stach. „ _MEIN_ Tag hört nicht um 17 Uhr auf, auch wenn er um vier Uhr früh startet! Keinen Respekt! Ich rief Vito an und sagte ihm, er kann heim gehen. Er sagte, dass er noch aufräumt und dann geht."

„Und wann haben Sie ihn dann nochmal angerufen und die Nachricht hinterlassen?"

„Ich weiß nicht."

„Können Sie bitte auf Ihr Handy schauen?", bat Ryan. Vito schien unwillig, bis Ryan hinzufügte: „Bitte? Es könnte uns helfen, den zu finden, der das getan hat."

Dramatisch seufzend holte Vito sein Handy aus der Jackentasche und tippte auf dem Display herum. „19:08 Uhr."

Ryan nickte und dankte ihm.

Vito grummelte, als er das Handy wieder wegsteckte. „Kann ich jetzt in meinen Laden?"

„Äh, nein, noch nicht. Entschuldigung."

Seine Wut war nun am Überkochen und Vito stampfte mit dem Fuß auf den Boden. „Warum sind Sie dann noch hier? Gehen Sie! Gehen Sie weg!" Er scheuchte sie weg, als ob sie nervende streunende Hunde wären, die um übrigen Bacon bettelten.

Der Schriftsteller drehte sich um, damit der potentielle Verdächtige sein Augenrollen nicht sehen konnte. Er trat als Erster in die Gasse zurück, und ging in Richtung von Ryans Auto. „Was für ein netter Kerl", murmelte er, als sie außer Hörweite waren.

„Ja, ich wette, dass du es gar nicht erwarten kannst, deine Freunde zu seinem Donut-Laden mitzubringen."

Er gluckste. „Klar, kann's nicht erwarten."

* * *

„Naja, das Gute daran ist, dass es zu unserem vorhandenen Zeitstrahl passt."

„Was passt? Habt ihr neue Beweise?", fragte Kate, als sie aus ihrem Büro kam und zu dem Trio aus Männern am Mordfallbrett schaute. Sie verschränkte die Arme auf der Brust, wo sie über ihrem Babybauch ruhten.

„Haben mit Vito Moretti gesprochen, dem Besitzer von _Sweeter Sty_. Er bestätigte, dass Russo um 17 Uhr herum noch am Leben war, weil Moretti ihn anrief um ihn wissen zu lassen, dass eine Lieferung abgesagt wurde. Dann rief Moretti nochmal um 19 Uhr an und Russo ist nicht ans Handy gegangen. Wir haben Rücksprache mit Lanie gehalten. Sie bestätigt den Todeszeitpunkt zwischen 17 Uhr und 19 Uhr. Wenn also Russo den ersten Anruf um 17 Uhr erhalten hat und er für circa eine Stunde dort blieb um aufzuräumen, erwischte der Täter ihn mitten bei der Arbeit – und auch mitten in unserem Todeszeitraum."

Esposito stand von seinem Schreibtischstuhl auf und stellte sich neben das Mordfallbrett. „Ja, aber hast du den Laden nicht gesehen? Ich würde das nicht aufgeräumt nennen. Ich wette, dass er eher um 17 Uhr getötet wurde."

„Du hast nicht gesehen, wie es vor dem ‚Aufräumen' aussah", meinte Castle mit angedeuteten Anführungszeichen.

Esposito nickte. „Das stimmt auch wieder."

„Also haben wir einen Zeitraum, wer sind die Verdächtigen?", wollte Beckett wissen, da sie bemerkte, dass dieser Teil des Mordfallbrettes irritierend leer blieb.

„Zu dem Punkt", sagte Esposito und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück und nahm einen Notizblock, „habe ich mit dem Hotel gesprochen, in dem Russo ein Zimmer hatte, aber sie haben nicht mehr als 24 Stunden an Überwachungsmaterial, das wird uns also nicht helfen. Ich habe auch mit Russos Schwester gesprochen-"

„Die auch die Frau von Ladenbesitzer Vito ist?"

Esposito nickte dem Autor zu. „Jap. Und sie meinte das Gleiche wie alle anderen: niemand würde Russo jemals töten wollen. Er war zu jedem freundlich, niemand hat ihn auch nur schief angeschaut."

„Keine Lieferanten? Ehemalige Angestellte? Entfernte Verwandte? Keiner mochte den Kerl nicht?"

„Nein, Captain. Er war so was wie ein Heiliger oder so. Es macht keinen Sinn."

Castle schoss aus seinem üblichen Stuhl hoch, als ob er einen Stromschlag bekommen hätte. Kate erkannte den Blick, den er normalerweise am Weihnachtsmorgen immer aufsetzte, oder am Morgen seines Geburtstages, oder wenn sie ihn überraschte, indem sie nackt in sein Büro kam und war sofort besorgt. Sicherlich erklang gleich eine Castle-Theorie.

„LEUTE!"

Esposito war offensichtlich nicht so geübt darin, zu erkennen, was diese Anzeichen waren, und antwortete in leicht genervtem Ton: „Was denn?"

„Es ergibt keinen Sinn."

Der Detective blinzelte. „Das habe ich grade gesagt."

„Nein – nein! Siehst du es denn nicht? Das ist es!" Castle trat neben das Mordfallbrett und klopfte mit seinem Finger auf das Foto von Russo, das daran befestigt war. „Vito sollte eigentlich nicht sterben. Vito jedoch schon. Der Killer hat den falschen Vito erwischt!"


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

„Castle…"

Der Autor schaute enttäuscht in die drei Gesichter, die seinen Enthusiasmus nicht zu teilen schienen. Wie konnten sie denn nicht auch aufgeregt sein? Dies war so ein guter Wendepunkt, der sein Interesse in dem Fall mindestens um das 10-fache ansteigen ließ. Er ließ seinen Blick letztendlich auf seiner Frau ruhen und legte sein bestes Bettelgesicht auf. „Komm schon – das ergibt Sinn. Hör' mir nur mal zu."

Während die Jungs „Das schon wieder" grummelten und „hoffentlich macht das Sinn" spöttelten, gab Beckett ein gewährendes Kopfnicken.

Lächelnd nahm Castle seinen Platz auf seiner Bühne ein und erklärte seine Gedankengänge: „Der Täter wusste nicht, dass Ladenbesitzer Vito für den Nachmittag die Stadt verlassen hatte. Als er dann zu dem Laden ging und einen Mann namens Vito vorfand, nahm er an, dass er der Besitzer war, der Mann, den er töten wollte, und tat eben genau das. Nach unserer wundervollen Begegnung mit Besitzer Vito heute – und mit Bedacht auf die Kommentare, die Carlo vorher gemacht hat – würde ich doch glauben, dass es mehr als ein paar Leute gibt, die glücklicher wären, wenn er nicht mehr da wäre."

Daraufhin nickte Ryan. „Da kann ich nur zustimmen. Der Kerl sieht nach Schwerstarbeit aus."

„Wartet mal einen Moment", unterbrach Kate, die Arme ausgestreckt haltend mit den Handflächen nach außen, sodass sie die verrückten Gedanken stoppen konnte. „Sehen die zwei Vitos überhaupt ähnlich aus? Müssten sie das nicht, damit Castles Theorie funktioniert?"

„Nicht unbedingt", antwortete der Autor sofort zur Verteidigung seiner Idee.

„Die sehen sich überhaupt nicht ähnlich", meinte Ryan, nachdem er die beiden Fotos am Mordfallbrett verglichen hatte. „Außerdem ist Besitzer Vito mindestens fünfzehn Jahre älter als Russo, wenn nicht noch mehr."

„Was für uns von Vorteil ist", fuhr Castle fort. „Wenn ich Recht habe, und der falsche Vito getötet wurde, bedeutet das, dass der Täter Besitzer Vito nie getroffen oder gesehen hat und ihn nur vom Hörensagen her kannte. Das würde unseren Kreis der Verdächtigen sehr stark eingrenzen. Beckett?" Er wandte sich an seine Frau, als er sah, dass sie sich auf die Unterlippe biss. Er konnte sehen, wie sich eine Idee hinter ihren Augen formte und wollte wissen, was sie von seiner Theorie hielt.

„Was ist mit Vito – Besitzer Vito? Könnte er es getan haben?"

Ryan kräuselte die Nase. „Weiß nicht, Cap. Er war ziemlich wütend, dass er seinen Laden nicht eröffnen konnte, also bezweifle ich, dass er eine Leiche da gelassen hätte. Und er war nicht in der Stadt – sagt er zumindest. Was sollte er für ein Motiv haben?"

„Du hattest gesagt, dass Moretti Russo nicht hier haben wollte. War das Grund genug, ihn zu töten?", fragte der Captain. Keiner der Männer antwortete verbal, aber Ryan und Castle schienen nicht ganz überzeugt. Sie respektierte aber das Bauchgefühl der beiden und gestand ein, dass dieses Szenario nicht sehr wahrscheinlich war. Allerdings hieß das nicht, dass der Ladenbesitzer ihnen keine nützlichen Informationen liefern konnte.

„Ich möchte, dass ihr Vito Moretti für eine Befragung herbringt. Lasst ihn im Verhörraum schwitzen, während ihr das Alibi bestätigt. Hoffentlich kann er uns wenigstens ein paar Verdächtige nennen."

„Wird gemacht." Ryan und Esposito nickten und gingen zurück zu ihren Schreibtischen.

Als ihr spontanes Treffen sich aufgelöst hatte, lief Castle hinüber zu seiner Frau und schaute ihr hübsches Gesicht an wie er es immer tat: mit viel Verehrung. „Dieses ganze Gerede von Essen macht mich hungrig. Willst du auch eine kleine Nachmittags-Aufmunterung?"

„Was hast du im Sinn? Sag nicht Bacon-Fett Donuts."

„Nein! Die bekommt man ja noch nicht!" Er zwinkerte und sie rollte die Augen. „Aber ich dachte schon so was in der Richtung. Croissant? Süßes Stückchen?"

Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Irgendwas. Was auch immer am besten aussieht. Du weißt, was ich mag."

Er grinste. „Das stimmt. Bin bald zurück." Er streichelte seine Lippen über ihre Stirn, schnappte seinen Mantel und lief in Richtung Aufzug, wo Ryan bereits wartete, dass er bei ihm oben ankam.

„Glaubst du, dass Vito Moretti es getan hat?"

„Auf keinen Fall", erwiderte Castle. „Aber was potentielle Verdächtige angeht: Angestellte der neuen Bäckerei, der Makler, Bauleute – sie alle hätten die Vitos auseinanderhalten können, oder?"

„Naja, eventuell nicht alle von ihnen. Der Makler ja, aber sein Assistent vielleicht nicht… jemand aus dem Büro…"

„Ah ja, guter Gedanke", stimmte Castle nickend zu.

„Nur, wenn Moretti uns helfen kann, die Verdächtigen einzugrenzen. Sonst haben wir wieder nichts."

Castle hob seine linke Hand und kreuzte Zeige- und Mittelfinger. „Lass' uns hoffen."

* * *

Vito Moretti saß in dem erdrückend hellen und minimal möblierten Verhörraum und hätte nicht irritierter sein können. Er saß hier schon seit einer guten halben Stunde ganz alleine, nachdem ein uniformierter Beamter ihn mit festem Griff her begleitet hatte. Ohne Witz! Als ob er nicht selber wusste, wie man einen Flur entlang läuft! Jetzt vergeudete er noch mehr Zeit – Zeit, die er nicht zu vergeuden hatte – und nur, weil Russo es fertig gebracht hatte, sich im Laden umbringen zu lassen. Dummer Kerl.

Er hat die Tatortermittler seit er in seinem Laden angekommen war bequatscht. Wann konnte er reingehen und anfangen sauber zu machen? Er musste schließlich eine Firma führen! Was für ein Haufen rücksichtsloser Idioten! Wie lange brauchten die überhaupt für so ein paar Fotos? Er selber wusste nicht mal, wie schlimm es war, was für ein Chaos Russo ihm bereitet hatte. Und – und! – wenn das nicht schon schlimm genug war, schossen Reporter Bilder vom Eingang des Ladens. „Keine Werbung ist schlechte Werbung, nicht wahr?", hatte Carlo gemeint. Was für ein Idiot! Keine Werbung ist schlechte Werbung, außer es ist ein Mord! In einer Bäckerei! Die in drei Tagen aufmacht! Angenommen, er hatte seinen Laden bis dahin zurück. Dummer, dummer Kerl.

Als sich die Tür vom Verhörraum öffnete, drehte Vito seinen Kopf und sah eine große brünette Frau eintreten. Sie trug einen Aktenordner an ihrer Seite, der nicht mal ansatzweise den runden Bauch versteckte, der unter ihrem Blazer hervortrat. Die marineblaue Umstandsbluse stand ihr sehr gut und die Frau war offensichtlich schön, aber Vito zog dennoch skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch.

Was machte diese Frau? So schwanger, wie sie war, sollte sie eher daheim sein – vermutlich bei ihren anderen Kindern dem Alter nach zu urteilen. Aber sie zog den Stuhl vor ihm heraus und legte den Aktenordner auf den Tisch. Verhörte sie – verhörte sie ihn etwa? Vito lachte lauthals bei dem Gedanken: „Lady, wenn das ein neuer Trick des NYPD ist – eine Schwangere ausnutzen um Fragen zu stellen – können Sie weitergeben, dass es keine gute Idee ist." Natürlich war er nicht schuldig, aber wenn er es wäre, würde der runde Bauch der Frau von jeglichen drohenden Aussagen, die sie machte, ablenken.

Anstatt auf seine Kommentare zu reagieren, sah die Frau ihn lediglich gelangweilt an. „Mr. Moretti, mein Name ist Kate Beckett und ich bin der Captain dieser Polizeistation."

Moretti verzog eine Augenbraue und schielte auf ihre linke Hand und sah, dass sie tatsächlich einen Ehering trug. Er grummelte in sich hinein. Captain des Polizeireviers? Er würde seine Frau niemals in so einem Job arbeiten lassen, wenn sie die Kinder großziehen würde. Lächerlich.

Er war so abgelenkt durch Captain Beckett, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, wie ein Mann den Raum betreten hatte, bis dieser sich neben die Frau setzte. Moretti erkannte diesen Mann als den größeren der beiden, die ihn vorher in der Bäckerei befragt hatten. Er konnte sich nicht entsinnen, dass der Mann sich als Gesetzeshüter vorgestellt hatte, aber er hatte es offensichtlich verpasst, weil er damit abgelenkt war, seinen Laden zurückzubekommen. Apropos… „Wann kann ich wieder in meinen Laden?"

„Es tut mir leid, Mr. Moretti, aber unsere Tatortermittler sind dort noch beschäftigt. Dort wurde ein Mord begangen."

„Der Mord ist doch schon geschehen! Ich muss da rein und putzen. Mein Laden muss dieses Wochenende aufmachen!"

Die Frau reagierte nicht auf seinen bestimmten Ton. Stattdessen schaute sie, wie ganz nebenbei, auf die vor sich liegenden Papiere. „Meine Detectives wurden informiert, dass Sie gestern Nachmittag nach Long Island fuhren. Warum?"

„Meine Großmutter", sagte er brummig zu ihr – nicht, dass es sie etwas anging. „Sie hat dieses Diabetes und ihr ging es schlecht. Die Pflegerinnen sagten, wir sollten kommen um sie zu sehen… nur für den Fall."

„Es tut mir leid, das zu hören. Geht es ihr wieder besser? Sind Sie deshalb zurück gekommen?"

„Es geht einigermaßen. Ich kam zurück, weil Carlo mir gesagt hat, dass Russo in meinem Laden ermordet wurde!" Dummer Kerl.

Die Augen der Frau hoben sich, um in die Augen ihres Verdächtigen zu schauen. „Genau. Erzählen Sie mir von ihrer Beziehung mit Vito Russo."

„Er ist der Bruder von meiner Frau."

„Ich meinte persönlich. Mochten Sie Vito Russo?"

Moretti zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er war ein nerviger Kerl. Immer im Weg. Sagte immer ‚Vito, du solltest das versuchen, du solltest das tun.' Was weiß er schon? Er war noch so jung!" Was machte es schon aus, dass er ein eigenes Café hatte? Was machte es schon aus, wenn es als ‚am schnellsten wachsendes Restaurant in Sarasota' bewertet wurde? Er war schon seit dem Teenager-Alter im Restaurantmetier unterwegs, er brauchte keinen Jungspund, der ihm ‚Tipps' in Dingen gab, von denen er schon wusste, wie sie funktionierten!

„Er hat sie also genervt", schloss der Mann ab, der zum ersten Mal sprach, seit er den Raum betreten hatte. „Genug, um ihn zu töten?"

„Natürlich nicht!" Was für ein lächerlicher Gedanke. Er würde niemanden umbringen, am wenigsten Russo. Russo brachte ihn auf die Palme und er hatte ihn in den zwei Wochen, die er da war, schon zig-Mal aus seinem Laden geworfen, aber ihn töten? An das hatte er nicht mal gedacht.

„Warum nicht?"

„Warum sollte ich? Er ist nervig, aber er würde wieder weggehen – Samstag, an dem Tag, an dem der Laden öffnet."

„Vielleicht hat er es mit Ihnen zu weit getrieben, vielleicht sind Sie wütend geworden. Ich behaupte nicht, dass Sie vorhatten, ihn zu töten, aber Dinge passieren halt."

Obwohl die Frau gleichgültig mit den Schultern zuckte, wurde Moretti noch irritierter. „Sie wollen wissen, warum ich ihn nicht umgebracht habe? Ich gebe Ihnen einen guten Grund. Wenn ich das gemacht hätte, würde meine Frau mein Leben mir so schwer machen, dass ich wünschte, ich wäre tot. Ihr kleiner Bruder – sie liebte ihn sehr. Wenn ich etwas gegen Russo sage? Sie labert, labert, labert, wie ich es wagen kann, etwas Schlechtes über Vito zu sagen. Wenn ich ihn umbringe, labert sie mich zu Tode. Ah, sehen Sie – dieser Typ." Moretti deutete mit dem Daumen auf den Mann im Raum und lächelte ein wenig. „Er versteht das. Verheiratet, oder?"

Der Mann lächelte zurück. „Das bin ich, aber meine Frau labert nicht."

Moretti lachte. „Alle Frauen labern."

Die Frau räusperte sich, vermutlich, um die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu lenken - typisch Frau. „Mr. Moretti, bitte. Wenn Sie Vito Russo nicht töteten, haben Sie vielleicht Ideen, wer ihm etwas antun wollte?"

„Nein. Nein." Er schüttelte den Kopf, legte die Hände flach auf den Tisch und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Russo mag nervig gewesen sein, aber jeder mochte ihn. Er war ein guter Mann."

Er sah den Mann und die Frau Blicke tauschen, dann fragte der Mann: „Was ist mit Ihnen? Möchte Ihnen vielleicht jemand etwas antun?"

Moretti ging ein Licht auf und er fluchte in sich hinein. „Sie meinen, die bringen Russo um, damit ich meinen Laden nicht aufmachen kann? Bastarde!"

„Wer? Wer ist ein Bastard?"

„Ich weiß nicht – aber wer auch immer es ist, es sind Bastarde."

Der Captain schloss ihre Augen und atmete tief ein. „Okay, Mr. Moretti, versuchen wir es anders… wo haben Sie gearbeitet, bevor sie sich entschlossen haben, eine eigene Bäckerei zu eröffnen? Waren Sie schon einmal Geschäftsinhaber?"

„Nein, nie. Ich habe zwanzig Jahre lang als Bäcker für Antonio Bucchio gearbeitet. Er hat drei Restaurants in der Stadt."

„Und war Mr. Bucchio verärgert, als Sie ihm sagten, dass Sie die Firma verlassen?", fragte der Mann.

„Natürlich! Ich war der beste Bäcker, den er je hatte, aber, ähm, wir sind uns einig geworden. Er freut sich für mich." Moretti nickte und stützte die jetzt gefalteten Hände auf den kühlen Metalltisch. Es war eine Schande wegen Russo, das war es wirklich, aber das ganze Geld, das er angespart hatte, weil er zwei Jahrzehnte lang um drei Uhr früh aufgestanden war um frisches Brot zu machen, steckte in dem Geschäft, das er aufbaute – genau das, was am Samstag öffnen musste. Es war ihm egal, ob Bucchio das getan hatte oder jemand anderes, er musste vor der großen Eröffnung einen Testlauf mit seinen Fritteusen machen, und jetzt standen die Polizisten ihm im Weg.

„Also, wann kann ich wieder in meine Bäckerei?"

* * *

„Na", fing Ryan an, als Kate und Castle aus dem Verhörraum traten, nachdem sie sich von dem Bäckereibesitzer verabschiedet hatten, „was denkt ihr?"

Sie stütze eine Hand in ihre Hüfte und die andere legte sie vorne auf ihren Bauch. „Er ist offensichtlich herzallerliebst, aber nicht unser Täter. Ist sein Alibi überprüft?"

„Ja. Die Vollzeit-Pflegekraft der Großmutter bestätigte, dass Moretti und seine Frau kurz nach fünfzehn Uhr angekommen und am nächsten Morgen wieder abgefahren sind."

Kate nickte einmal mit dem Kopf. „Sieht so aus, als ob die Theorie von Castle plausibler wird."

„Ja!", jubelte der Autor und schlug mit der rechten Faust in die Luft.

Seine Frau bot ihm ein kleines Lächeln an. „Freu dich nicht zu früh, Castle. Das bedeutet, dass wir eine völlig neue Gruppe von Verdächtigen befragen müssen, beginnend mit…" Sie las nochmal ihn ihren Notizen nach, „… Antonio Bucchio – Morettis früherer Boss. Findet heraus, wo er ist, dann könnt ihr Jungs gleich morgen früh mit ihm reden."

„Perfekt!", meinte Esposito und sprang aus seinem Schreibtischstuhl auf, schnappte sich seine Jacke und lief in Richtung des Ausgangs. Sein Captain hielt ihn auf: „Wo willst du denn so eilig hin?"

„Ähm… Abendessen. Ich verhungere gleich", fügte er bauchtätschelnd hinzu.

Kate tauschte ein Grinsen mit ihrem Mann und wünschte dann: „Viel Spaß." Dann sagte sie gute Nacht zu Ryan und lief mit ihrem Mann auf den Fersen in ihr Büro.

„Was möchtest du heute zum Abendessen?"

Sie drehte sich zu ihm und strich mit ihrer Hand über ihre untere linke Rückenhälfte. „Eine Rückenmassage?"

Er summte. „Ich glaube, dass du danach immer noch Hunger hast."

Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte, einen der Knoten zu massieren. „Siehst du, das ist das Problem. Je mehr ich esse, desto mehr wächst sie und macht mir mehr Rückenprobleme."

Castle stellte sich hinter sie und scheuchte ihre Hände weg. Seine beiden Daumen ertasteten sofort die richtigen Stellen. Sie stöhnte und stützte sich mit der rechten Hand auf ihrem Schreibtisch ab. „Nur noch sechs Wochen, Schatz. Du schaffst das."

Innerlich lächelnd tätschelte Kate ihren Bauch. „Ich weiß. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, sie kennenzulernen."

Er drückte einen Kuss auf ihre Schulter. „Ich auch nicht."

* * *

Esposito rückte den Kragen seines olivgrünen Hemds unter seiner Lederjacke zurecht, als er vor Aragons Wohnung in Brooklyn ankam. Er war nicht nervös – nicht wirklich. Er hatte schon viele Familien seiner Freundinnen getroffen, aber er mochte Aragon – mochte sie wirklich, und natürlich wollte er einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen. Als sie dieses Treffen heute ausgemacht hatten, machte er sich keine Sorgen, ein achtjähriges Kind zu treffen. Kein Thema! Er konnte gut mit Kindern umgehen. Naja, nicht so toll wie der Schriftsteller, aber gut genug. Er war sicherlich nicht bereit, gleich morgen ein Teilzeit-Vater zu werden, aber er war richtig gut darin geworden, die Ryan-Kinder zum Lachen zu bringen.

Im Laufe des Tages wurde er dann doch besorgt. Was, wenn Richie ihn nicht mochte? Was, wenn er aus Versehen etwas Blödes sagte und das Kind ihn deshalb hasste? Würde Aragon die Beziehung dann beenden? Wie lange würde er Zeit haben, zu versuchen, die Sache wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, bevor er nicht mehr länger in ihrem Leben willkommen wäre? Was, wenn…

Nein. Nein, er würde sich nicht mit einer Zukunft verrückt machen, die nicht mal ein Problem sein könnte. Er war nicht besorgt, einen kleinen Jungen zu treffen. Er war 41 Jahre alt und das war lächerlich.

Er räusperte sich, pflanzte ein unbestritten über-fröhliches Lächeln auf sein Gesicht und klopfte mit seinen Fingerknöcheln an die Tür.

Kaum eine Minute verging und die Tür öffnete sich. Aragons lächelndes Gesicht erschien im Türrahmen. Sie begrüßte ihn und bat ihn herein. Bei allen bisherigen Dates hatten sie sich im Restaurant oder in seiner Wohnung getroffen, also war er noch nie in ihrer Wohnung gewesen. Er fand es vor wie erwartet: eng gestellte Möbel, vielleicht ein wenig überfüllt, aber es fühlte sich heimisch an. Und sicherlich sehr viel wärmer als seine spärlich eingerichtete Männerbude.

„Richie, komm mal her. Ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen", rief Aragon, während sie die Tür hinter ihm schloss.

Esposito drehte sich herum und sah einen dunkelhaarigen Jungen mit dunklen Augen und einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck aus der Küche kommen. Auf den ersten Blick stellte Esposito keine starke Ähnlichkeit zwischen Richie und seiner Mutter fest, also nahm er an, dass er mehr nach dem Vater kam. Richie rieb an der Unterseite seiner Nase und seine Mutter stellte die beiden einander vor.

„Richie, das ist mein Bekannter, Javier. Er ist ein Arbeitskollege vom Zwölften Revier."

„Hey, Richie, schön, dich zu sehen." Esposito streckte die Hand hinunter zu dem Jungen, aber Richie schüttelte sie nicht. Stattdessen begann sein neugieriger Gesichtsausdruck zu verschwinden und machte einem verbitterten Platz.

„Richie, du kannst – oh, entschuldigt mich bitte", bat Aragon, als ihr Handy klingelte und sie unterbrach. Sie zog es aus der Gesäßtasche ihrer Jeans und schaute auf das Display. „Es ist meine Mutter. Hoffentlich verspätet sie sich nicht." Dann ging sie weiter weg um den Anruf anzunehmen und ließ Esposito mit dem Jungen allein.

Immer noch selbstsicher fragte Esposito: „Na, in welcher Klasse bist du denn, Richie?"

Der Junge ignorierte seine Frage und fragte stattdessen: „Sind du und meine Mom zusammen?"

„Ähm…" Der Detective zögerte. Streng genommen waren sie zusammen. Er wollte aber nicht derjenige sein, der diesen Hammer Aragons Sohn beibrachte, also überlegte er sich schnell eine kreative Antwort. „Wir treffen uns nur – zum Abendessen und so weiter. Wir sind gute Freunde."

„Das klingt für mich, als ob ihr zusammen seid", schloss Richie daraus. Noch bevor Esposito etwas erwidern konnte, begann der junge Mann ihn wie ein Raubtier, das seine Beute abschätzt, zu umkreisen. „Das solltest du wissen", meinte Richie nach einer vollen Umrundung, „wenn du meiner Mom jemals weh tust, werde ich dir auch weh tun – sehr sogar."

„W-Was?!", quietsche Esposito als Antwort. Er war von jemandem, der nicht mal halb so groß war wie er, völlig aus dem Konzept geworfen worden.

„Ich kann Karate", sprach Richie weiter. „Und ich werde dich vermöbeln, wenn du ihr jemals weh tust."

„Ähm… naja, deine Mutter ist eine Polizistin, Richie, sie kann auf sich aufpassen. Aber ich habe nicht vor, ihr weh zu tun."

„Das ist auch gut so", sagte der Junge im bedrohlichsten Ton, den ein Junge von acht Jahren zustande brachte.

„Gute Nachrichten!", ließ Aragon eine Sekunde später verlauten, als sie von ihrem Anruf zurück kam. „Mutter wird in weniger als fünf Minuten hier sein, dann können wir los zum Abendessen."

„Großartig!", sagte Esposito und legte ein Grinsen auf. Innerlich wusste er aber, dass diese fünf Minuten sich wie eine Ewigkeit anfühlen würden.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

„Hey du", begrüßte Ryan seinen Partner, als dieser zehn Minuten später als üblich kam, eine Tasse Kaffee in der Hand. Er stellte die Tasse auf seinen Schreibtisch und gähnte. Der jüngere Detective konnte nicht anders und musste grinsen. „Gutes Date letzte Nacht?"

Espositos Augen huschten für einen Moment in Ryans Richtung. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest, Bro. Ich habe gestern alleine gegessen."

Ryan hievte sich aus seinem Stuhl. „Sicher, sicher, aber wenn du eines gehabt hättest, wäre es ein gutes Date gewesen?"

„Ein komisches Date."

„Warum das?"

Espo blickte zum Büro seines Captains, wahrscheinlich um sicherzugehen, dass es leer war, und flüsterte seinem Partner zu: „Sie hat ein Kind, ja? Und sie meinte, dass es ihr wichtig sei, dass ich ihn treffe, jetzt, wo wir, du weißt schon, es ernst meinen."

Ryans Augenbraue hob sich. „Ihr meint es ernst? Wirklich?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ seinen Schuh über den Boden schleifen, als er zugab: „Ja, naja, wir haben darüber gesprochen, und die Dinge laufen gut. Sie ist nicht so eine, die nur was Oberflächliches will, weißt du? Sie will sich binden, und das macht mir nichts aus, deshalb bat sie mich, ihren Sohn zu treffen – Richie."

„Und… ich gehe davon aus, dass er dich nicht mochte?"

„Schlimmer als das!", brach es aus Espo heraus. Dann schaute er sich schnell um, ob jemand seinen Ausbruch mitbekommen hatte. Mit leiserer Stimme sagte er: „Der Junge hat mich bedroht – sagte, er könne Karate und verprügle mich, wenn ich seiner Mom jemals weh täte. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte!"

Dieses Mal lachte Ryan etwas lauter. „Wie alt ist denn dieses Kind?"

„Sieben oder acht."

Mit seiner Hand über den Unterkiefer streichend sah Ryan seinen Partner mit totaler Ernsthaftigkeit an, während er versuchte, seinen Mund gerade zu halten. „Weiß auch nicht, Javi, vielleicht könnte er dich erledigen. Hey!", gab er weinerlich von sich, als der Handrücken von Espo hart auf seine Schulter schlug.

„Das ist nicht witzig! Wenn ihr Kind mich hasst, trennt sie sich von mir!"

Ryan klopfte mit seiner Hand auf die Schulter des anderen Mannes. „Entspann' dich. Es war das erste Mal, dass du ihn getroffen hast. Beim nächsten Mal gewinnst du ihn sicher für dich." Da Espositos Gesichtsausdruck weiterhin skeptisch aussah, fuhr Ryan fort: „Komm schon – du kannst doch gut mit Kindern. Sarah Grace liebt ihren Onkel Javi, oder?"

Espo zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern. „Ja, das tut sie."

„Also musst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Das wird schon. Jetzt lass uns gehen und rausfinden, ob Antonio Bucchio unser Täter ist."

* * *

Der frühere Arbeitgeber von Vito Moretti kam pünktlich um acht Uhr an, obwohl Ryan ihn nur eine halbe Stunde zuvor angerufen hatte. Anscheinend war das die passendste Zeit für ihn: nachdem er die Frühstückswelle organisiert und die Vorbereitungen für die Mittagspausen-Zeit noch nicht begonnen hatte. Ryan war froh darüber, weil Bucchio zu diesem Zeitpunkt der Hauptverdächtige war und das Verhör nicht weiter hinausgezögert wurde.

Das Duo betrat Verhörraum Eins, wo Bucchio schon wartete. Er stand auf, als sie eintraten und streckte die Hand zur Begrüßung aus. Bucchio war ein großer, dünner Mann in den frühen Sechzigern, obwohl das schwer zu schätzen war. Die dünnen Sprösslinge von weißem Haar auf seinem Schädel ließen ihn älter aussehen als er vielleicht war.

„Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, würde ich gerne wissen, warum ich hier bin?", fragte Bucchio mit einem typischen Akzent für Brooklyn. „Der Mann am Telefon sagte, er wolle mich zu einem Verbrechen, das begangen wurde, befragen."

„Oh ja, das war ich", sagte Ryan. „Wir haben uns gefragt, ob Sie Vito Russo kennen." Ryan platzierte ein Foto von Russo auf dem Tisch zwischen ihnen.

Bucchio zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist mir unbekannt. Wer ist er?"

Die Gegenfrage ignorierend, fuhr Ryan fort: „Kennen Sie Vito Moretti?"

Bucchios gekräuselte Augenbraue entspannte sich bei dem bekannten Namen und er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Oh ja, ich kenne Vito. Warum?"

„Er hat uns erzählt, dass Sie beide eine ganze Zeit lang miteinander gearbeitet haben."

„Zwanzig Jahre – ungefähr."

„Und wie würden Sie ihre Beziehung beschreiben?"

Der Mann lächelte und fuhr mit seiner Hand über den Kopf und ließ die paar verbleibenden Haare zerzaust zurück. Er strich mit seinen Fingern über den Stoppelbart seines Unterkiefers und meinte: „Äh, zuweilen schwierig, würde ich sagen."

„Zuweilen schwierig", wiederholte Esposito. „Haben Sie und Vito sich gestritten?"

Bucchio lachte, also ob Esposito gefragt hätte, ob die Sonne das gelbe Objekt hoch oben am Himmel sei. „Äh, ja, wir haben gestritten. Ich habe ihn auch dreimal gefeuert."

Die Detectives tauschten Blicke aus. „Dreimal. Wow. Normalerweise werden Leute nur einmal gefeuert."

Er nickte mit dem Kopf. „Naja ‚Leute' machen normalerweise nicht so ein gutes Brot wie Vito es macht. Vito und ich stritten uns über etwas – darüber, dass er in meiner Küche alles umräumt – und ich sage ihm, genug ist genug und dass er gehen kann. Dann fangen meine Kunden an sich zu beschweren, fragen, warum das Brot nicht mehr so gut ist, also habe ich Vito wieder eingestellt und der Kreislauf wiederholte sich."

Ryan dachte über die Aussage des Mannes nach. Sie war nicht mit Wut oder Rage gemacht worden, sondern war nur eine Schilderung der Ereignisse. Als würde er einen Zeitungsartikel lesen. Also entschied er, ein wenig tiefer zu graben. „Wie haben Sie reagiert, als Vito ihnen sagte, er würde kündigen?"

Ihr Verdächtiger zögerte einen Moment und antwortete dann: „Äh… enttäuscht. Ja, enttäuscht, aber ich verstehe es. Es ist, was er will, also freue ich mich für ihn."

„Was ist dann mit Ihren Kunden?"

Bucchio zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist, wie es ist. Sie werden sich schon daran gewöhnen."

Ryan schob das Foto näher zu dem Mann, der ihm gegenüber saß. „Lassen Sie mich noch einmal fragen: Kannten Sie Vito Russo?" Er dachte nicht mehr, dass Bucchio ihr Täter war. Er war viel zu ruhig, gar nicht aufgescheucht – und nicht in einer Manier wie ein Psycho-Killer – aber er würde seinen Job nicht richtig machen, wenn er nicht noch weiter bohrte.

„Nein. Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, um was es geht. Was hat dieser Mann mit Vito Moretti zu tun?"

„Wo waren Sie vor zwei Tagen – sagen wir zwischen sechzehn und zwanzig Uhr?"

„Ich gehe um zwanzig Uhr ins Bett. Habe das Diner so um sechzehn Uhr verlassen und bin heim gegangen… Warum?" Bucchio lehnte sich stärker gegen den Tisch, seine Vorderarme flach auf der Tischplatte, Finger gegen das Metall gepresst.

„Kann das jemand bestätigen?"

Seine Augen huschten zu dem Mann mit den dunkleren Haaren, der die Frage gestellt hatte. „Ja, meine Frau und mein Sohn. Ernsthaft, was geht hier vor?"

„Vito Russo, der Schwager von Vito Moretti, wurde im Laden von Moretti vor zwei Tagen ermordet."

„Und Sie denken… oh nein. Nein." Bucchio schüttelte den Kopf, während er sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte. „Nein, Sie haben einen ganz falschen Eindruck. Moretti war ein guter Freund von mir. Ja, ich war ein wenig sauer, als er mir sagte, dass er weggeht, aber ich freue mich für ihn. Wirklich. Er ist ein großartiger Bäcker und sein Laden wird sehr gut laufen."

Ryan sah zu seinem Partner, der seine Meinung anscheinend teilte: dieser Mann war, unglücklicherweise, nicht der Täter. „Kein böses Blut zwischen Ihnen beiden?"

Bucchio schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf. „Keines. Überhaupt nicht. Man… was für eine Schande."

* * *

Kate Beckett seufzte, als sie ihr Büro verließ und die leere Seite der ‚Verdächtigen' auf dem Mordfallbrett bemerkte. Klar, es waren kaum vierundzwanzig Stunden vergangen seitdem der Mord gemeldet worden war, aber sie wusste, wie wichtig die ersten achtundvierzig waren. Sie hatten schon die Hälfte der Zeit vergeudet und standen trotzdem wieder am Anfang. Jahre der Erfahrung als Polizistin sagten ihr, dass das nicht untypisch war, aber es war für ihr Team und die Familie des Opfers frustrierend.

„Ich rate mal, dass Vito Morettis früherer Arbeitgeber nicht unser Täter ist?"

Esposito schaute sie an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sein Alibi war seine Familie, aber er ist es trotzdem nicht."

„Also wo stehen wir dann jetzt?"

„Wir durchforsten jeden, der Moretti gekannt, mit ihm gearbeitet oder ihn mal irgendwie getroffen hat, um den Kreis der Verdächtigen zu erweitern."

„Und?", wollte sie wissen.

„Die Liste wird definitiv länger", antwortete Ryan. „Vito Moretti hatte nicht viele Fans. Es ist tatsächlich möglich, dass niemand ihn mochte – zumindest niemand, mit dem er gearbeitet hat."

Beckett summte und streichelte ihren Bauch. „Jemand dabei, der am wütendsten ist?"

„Naja, niemand davon schien wütend genug um jemanden umzubringen, wenn du das meinst. Moretti zog nie etwas vom Lohn ab oder hat jemand übers Ohr gehauen. Er ist einfach nur ein Blödmann – gibt immer wieder unvernünftige Vorgaben und Deadlines, aber sobald der Lieferant endlich geliefert oder der Vermieter den kaputten Türgriff repariert hat, wird er wieder zum leicht griesgrämigen aber unauffälligen Zeitgenossen."

„Außerdem", fuhr Esposito fort, „scheint es so, dass alle ihn persönlich getroffen haben, also können sie die Vitos nicht verwechselt haben. So viel zu der Theorie von deinem Mann – wo ist er denn überhaupt?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er meinte, er habe Besorgungen zu machen und wäre am späten Morgen dann hier. Ich nehme an, er kommt hier mit Tüten voller Kleidung und Spielsachen für Lily hereinspaziert – die sie schon reichlich hat."

Sie liebte den Enthusiasmus ihres Mannes, das tat sie wirklich, aber, wie mit allem, fing er an, es ein wenig zu übertreiben. Er hatte das ‚für-ein-Baby-sorgen' schon einmal hinter sich, sicherlich musste er dann verstehen, dass fast einhundert Strampler viel zu viel waren, vor allem in Größe 52 bis 68. Aber es kam ihr vor, als ob er alle paar Tage einen neuen in rosa, gelb oder mit dem Logo von Green Lantern vorne drauf daherbrachte. Sie konnte sich wirklich nicht beschweren. Sie hatte in viel zu vielen Mama-Blogs gelesen, wie uninteressiert die werdenden Väter sein können, das Gegenteil sollte also kein Problem sein. Sie hatten aber in den Schubladen bald keinen Platz mehr und Lily war noch nicht mal da!

„Na, es ist Castle, was hast du erwartet?", fragte Ryan rhetorisch.

Kate zuckte nur mit den Schultern, weil er vollkommen richtig lag. Dann schaute sie auf das Mordfallbrett und ließ sich die Unterhaltung noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen, während sie die Hände am Rücken ruhen ließ. Castle hatte am Abend zuvor einen sehr guten Masseur abgegeben, hatte ihre Muskeln geknetet, bis sie weich wie Butter waren. Sie konnte aber schon jetzt sagen, dass sie heute Abend noch eine Massage brauchte… und am nächsten Abend… und an jedem weiteren, bis ihr Baby geboren wurde. Sie bezweifelte, dass es ihrem Mann etwas ausmachen würde.

„Schließt nur nicht jeden gleich aus, der Vito gegenüber stand, wenn er oder sie besonders verärgert erscheint. Er oder sie haben vielleicht nicht den falschen Vito umgebracht, aber schließt nicht aus, dass möglicherweise irgendein Angestellter hat dran glauben müssen, nur um Moretti eins auszuwischen, weil er sich wie ein Arschloch benommen hat."

„Guter Gedanke", meinte Ryan und Espo antwortete: „Verstanden, Cap."

* * *

Mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht klopfte Castle mit seinen Fingerknöcheln gegen die Bürotür seiner Frau. Als sie mit einem erwidernden Lächeln aufsah, trat er schwungvoll ein. „Du errätst nie, was ich während meiner Shoppingtour gefunden habe."

„Oh… Castle…"

„Nein, nein." Er hielt die Hände hoch, um ihren Protest zu stoppen. „Du wirst es tausend prozentig lieben." Aus der Mini-Einkaufstüte, die er in den Händen hielt, holte er ein in Wachspapier eingewickeltes Päckchen und legte es auf ihren Schreibtisch. Dann wartete er, auf den Zehen auf- und ab wippend. Sie zog an den Klebestreifen und es kamen zwei Kleidungsstücke zum Vorschein. Eine blaue gestrickte Windelbedeckung, die einen schwarzen Hosenbund hatte, dazu silberne Handschellen, die von einem falschen Gürtelhalter baumelten. Das zweite war eine gestrickte Polizeikappe in Babygröße in passendem Blau.

„Ist das nicht goldig?!", begeisterte sich der Autor. „Ich weiß, dass wir uns noch nicht entschieden hatten, aber du weißt ja, dass heutzutage auf Facebook überall Baby-Fotosessions gepostet werden? Ich dachte nur: wie goldig wäre es, wenn Lily das in ein paar Bildern tragen würde?"

Kate kicherte und packte die Strickware wieder ein. „Das wäre wirklich total goldig, Castle."

„Ja?"

„Ja." Daraufhin stand sie auf, lehnte sich über ihren Schreibtisch und gab ihm einen Kuss. „War sonst noch was Interessantes los auf deinem Streifzug?"

Er lachte in sich hinein, gab aber seinen geheimen Plan nicht preis. „Könnte sein. Du musst warten und dich überraschen lassen."

Sie sah ihn vorsichtig an. „Oh ja, das macht mir jetzt gar keine Angst."

„Du wirst es lieben!"

„Sicherlich…"

„Wie läuft der Fall? Ich habe noch eine Idee, wenn du immer noch wenig Verdächtige hast."

Sie gluckste. „Wenig ist eine Untertreibung."

„Perfekt!"

Castle lief mit Kate im Schlepptau ins Großraumbüro hinaus, sammelte die beiden anderen Mitglieder des Teams auf und stoppte alle vor dem Mordfallbrett. „Ich hatte einen Gedanken, als ich mir auf dem Weg hierher einen Saft gekauft habe: was ist mit dem Kühlschranklieferanten?"

„Was?", fragte Ryan.

„Na ihr wisst schon – der Typ, der eigentlich den neuen Kühlschrank liefern sollte, aber nicht aufgetaucht ist."

„Schlüsselwörter: nicht aufgetaucht", stellte Espo fest.

„Ah", Castle hob den Zeigefinger, „aber was, wenn er doch da war? Wissen wir, ob der Kühlschrank immer noch kaputt ist? Hat das jemand überprüft? Wenn es nur ein Tausch war, hat er das gleiche Modell geliefert und sie würden gleich aussehen, oder?"

Während die Jungs diese Aussagen noch verarbeiteten, blickte er zu seiner Frau, die ihre Augenbrauen zusammenzog. „Du behauptest also, dass der Lieferant den Kühlschrank lieferte, Vito umgebracht hat und dann mit dem kaputten Kühlschrank wieder abdampfte und… was? Dachte er, niemand würde feststellen, dass er da war?"

Er schnaubte, weil es so klang, als ob sie seine Theorie zerschlagen würde, für die er so hart gearbeitet hatte – naja, über die er vier Minuten lang nachgedacht hatte. „Ich behaupte nicht, er ist ein cleverer Täter, nur ein möglicher Täter."

„Ich glaube, das ist es wert, nachzuprüfen."

Der Autor sagte grinsend: „Juhu! Ausflug!"

* * *

„Also das Ding ist definitiv kaputt", zog Ryan seine Schlüsse, nachdem er die Stahltüren des Kühlschranks öffnete. Sie waren zehn Minuten vorher angekommen und hatten ihn gleich eingesteckt. „So viel zu dieser Theorie."

Castle grummelte und wanderte im Raum umher, fest entschlossen etwas zu finden, was noch nicht entdeckt worden war. Er lief in Richtung Vorderseite des Ladens, wo die Theke neben dem leeren Auslagenglas mit Papieren übersät war. Diese schienen in keinster Weise geordnet zu sein. Er blätterte durch die Formulare. Einige hatten Fettflecke oder Dreckspuren, andere waren einfach zerknittert oder zerrissen.

Eines dieser Formulare war ein Lieferschein von J&S Equipment. Der Schriftsteller war weit weg davon, ein Experte in der Ausstattung eines kommerziellen Nahrungsmittelherstellers zu sein, aber er konnte mit Sicherheit zwischen einem Kühlschrank und einem Ofen unterscheiden. Also begann er den Lieferschein abzuarbeiten, ob etwas fehlte.

Für einige Minuten wanderte er in dem beengten Raum der Küche umher, schaute auf den Lieferschein mit vierzehn Auflistungen und dann zu der Theke an der Vorderseite oder im Lager, um zu prüfen, ob alle Geräte am Platz waren. Die vorletzte Auflistung des Lieferscheins schien ihm komisch. „Schaut euch das an. Alles wird hier aufgelistet – Tische, Kühlschrank, Ofen. Nur ein Gerät wurde als Nachlieferung gekennzeichnet: ein Mixer."

„Na und?", fragte Esposito.

Der Autor blinzelte ihn an, ging drei Schritte zurück und zeigte auf eine rechteckige Schachtel, die zwischen die Regale mit Zucker und Mehl geklemmt war. „Ähm, Mixer?"

Espo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er ist noch verpackt, vielleicht hat er ihn woanders gekauft."

„Möglich. Oder vielleicht hatte der Täter ihn ausgeladen, bevor er Vito dagegen schubste. Was ich sagen will: da die Kühlschranklieferung abgesagt wurde, war der Ausstattungslieferant die letzte Person, die Vito lebend gesehen hat. Also sollten wir…" Seine Augen huschten über die Seite um nach einer Kontaktperson des Geräteherstellers zu suchen. Auf der rechten Seite, gleich nach der Adresse von ‚J&S Equipment' sah er die gedruckte Zeile. _Kontakt: Andre N_. „… Andre einen Besuch abstatten." Er sah die beiden skeptischen Detectives mit einem Lächeln an und fügte hinzu: „Kann ja nicht schaden, oder?"

* * *

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, sind Sie Andre Novak?" Esposito verlangsamte seinen Schritt kurz vor dem Schreibtisch, zu dem er von der Rezeption von J&S Equipment geschickt worden war. Dieses Büro, das im 52. Stock eines Bürogebäudes in Midtown lag, schien nicht anders zu sein als dutzende andere Büros in der Stadt: Reihen von Schreibtischen, die vor weitläufigen Glasfronten standen um den Angestellten die Illusion von Freiheit zu geben, während sie hier für acht bis zehn Stunden saßen.

Als sie sich von hinten näherten, konnten weder Esposito noch sein Partner den neuesten Verdächtigen richtig sehen, bis dieser sich umdrehte und von seinem Platz aufstand. Er zeigte eine beeindruckende Größe – an die 1,95m schätzte Esposito. Mit seinem muskulösen Körperbau und großen fleischigen Händen gab es für Esposito keinen Zweifel, dass dieser Mann durchaus dazu fähig wäre, einen anderen Mann hart genug in ein Metallgerät zu schubsen, dass dieser getötet wird.

Außer seiner Größe war nichts Außergewöhnliches an Andre. Er hatte braunes Haar, das sehr kurz in einem normalen Schnitt frisiert war. Seine Augen waren ebenfalls braun und man konnte keine Falten um sie herum sehen, was den Detective folgern ließ, dass sein Alter um die dreißig, höchstens fünfunddreißig sein musste.

„Ja. Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", antwortete Andre in einem freundlichen Ton.

„Mein Name ist Detective Esposito, das ist Detective Ryan. Wir haben ein paar Fragen an Sie. Haben Sie mit der _Sweeter Sty of Life_ Bäckerei zu tun?"

Andre nickte und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. „Äh, ja, ich bin der zuständige Projektleiter. Warum?"

„Also kennen Sie Vito Russo?"

Die Augenbrauen des Verdächtigen zogen sich zusammen. „Russo? Ich dachte, sein Name sei Moretti?" Er drehte sich zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch und griff nach einem Stapel von Aktenordnern auf der rechten Seite. Er blätterte sie für einen Moment durch, zog einen heraus und öffnete ihn in seinen Händen. Nachdem er einen Augenblick über das Dokument gelesen hatte, meinte er: „Ja. Vito Moretti."

„Es gibt auch einen Vito Russo in dieser Firma."

Andre zuckte mit den Schultern und legte den Ordner wieder auf seinen Schreibtisch. „Oh… dann kenne ich ihn wohl nicht? Ich hatte nur mit dem Besitzer zu tun. Um was geht es denn?"

Ryan trat vor und zog Russos Foto aus seinem ledernen Aktenbuch. „Vito Russo wurde gestern Abend ermordet aufgefunden. Wir dachten, dass Sie vielleicht etwas gesehen haben. Haben Sie einen… Mixer… ausgeliefert?" Ryans Stimme wurde leiser und Andres Gesicht wurde blass, als er auf das Foto starrte, als ob es ein Bild des Todesboten und kein stinknormales Ausweisfoto wäre.

„Wa… nein. Nein, das ist Vito Moretti. Es ist… er ist… o-oh mein Gott."

Als der Mann in seinen Schreibtischstuhl sank und seinen Kopf in den Händen hielt, sah Ryan zu seinem Partner, welcher nickte. Ryan räusperte sich und drehte sich zu dem neuesten Verdächtigen zurück und sagte: „Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn Sie mit uns aufs Revier kommen, Mr. Novak."


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

„… _Nichts, was Sie tun, ist richtig! Nichts! Nichts, jemals! Sie haben mein Geschäft ruiniert, Sie Hochstapler! Wenn Sie hier noch einen Fuß reinsetzen, bringe ich Sie um. Hören Sie das, Novak? Ich schlitze Ihren Hals auf und man wird Sie nie finden!"_

„Jeden Tag", krächzte Andre und drückte auf ‚Pause' auf seinem Handydisplay. „Ich habe jeden verdammten Tag so eine Nachricht bekommen. Manchmal zweimal am Tag. Er rief mich an, hinterließ eine Nachricht, rief gleich wieder an und hinterließ die nächste. Hören Sie das? Er hat buchstäblich mein Leben bedroht!"

Mit den Tränen kämpfend sah der beeindruckend gebaute Mann viel kleiner aus, besonders in der grellen Beleuchtung des Verhörraums. Er tippte ein paar Mal auf dem Handydisplay herum, um die Voicemail-App zu schließen und die Lautsprecherfunktion abzuschalten. Dann lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme über der Brust. „Wer macht denn so was?"

„Warum haben Sie die Polizei nicht verständigt?", fragte Ryan ruhig.

Andre zuckte mit den Schultern und senkte das Kinn. „Das konnte ich nicht. Mein… mein Chef sagte mir nur, dem Kunden alles zu geben, was er wollte, aber Vito ließ nicht locker. Und manchmal machten seine Nachrichten gar keinen Sinn. Er rief an und hinterließ eine Nachricht wie diese zwei Tage, nachdem er seine Bestellung aufgegeben hatte. Er verlangte zu wissen, wann seine Ausstattung geliefert wird. Zwei Tage! Es dauert vier Wochen, bis wir die Geräte von den Fabriken geliefert bekommen, aber er rief mich an und verfluchte mich. Dabei habe ich den Typ noch nie gesehen! Wer macht so was?"

„Also… haben Sie entschieden, ihn umzubringen?", wollte Esposito wissen.

Andre entfaltete seine Arme, lehnte sich vor und tippte mit seinem rechten Zeigefinger auf die Stahltischplatte. „Sie verstehen das nicht – ich bekomme ständig solche Anrufe. Keine – keine lebensbedrohlichen. Das tat nur Vito. Aber wütende Anrufe. Für alles wird mir die Schuld gegeben, selbst, wenn es nicht meine Schuld ist. Der kaputte Kühlschrank? Nicht meine Schuld. Die Fabrik hat ihn so ausgeliefert. Und es war auch nicht meine Schuld, dass wir ihn an diesem Tag nicht liefern konnten. Der LKW wurde aufgehalten. Ich kann das nicht kontrollieren. Also habe ich entschieden, den Mixer als Wiedergutmachung anzubieten. Selbst dafür hat er mich noch beschimpft."

Der Verdächtige räusperte sich und legte seine linke Hand auf den Tisch neben seine andere. „Ich kam dort an und sah, dass er sogar jünger als ich war, was mich total angepisst hat. Wer dachte der Typ denn, wer er war? Aber dann… dann war er so nett – ich konnte es nicht ertragen! Ich dachte, dass er mich veralbert, mit mir spielt, bis ich austicke. Also bin ich auf ihn los. Ich habe nur… ich konnte nicht mehr damit umgehen."

Nach dreißig Sekunden der Stille, ermunterte Ryan das Geständnis: „Was passierte dann?"

„Ich schubste ihn… zu hart, nehme ich an, keine Ahnung. Ich wollte ihn nie töten, das wollte ich wirklich nicht." Andre hob den Blick und sah Ryan direkt in die Augen, als er seine Hände faltete. „Ich wollte niemanden töten. Er… er ist nur nach hinten gestolpert und… Gott, es war der Falsche – der Falsche, aber ich wollte nur… ich wollte nur, dass er aufhört…"

Mit einem schweren Seufzer schob Ryan einen Notizblock und einen Stift über den Tisch und sagte: „Schreiben Sie ihr Geständnis auf. Unterschreiben Sie es. Und wir kontaktieren den Bezirksanwalt."

* * *

„Traurig", folgerte Castle von seiner Position hinter dem Zwei-Wege-Spiegel. „Russo musste dafür bezahlen, dass sein Schwager ein solcher Idiot ist."

Seine Frau schaute ihn mit einem schwachen Lächeln an. „Mord ist normalerweise traurig, Castle."

„Ich weiß, aber es würde sich weniger traurig anfühlen, wenn dieser Typ den richtigen Vito erwischt hätte."

Kate summte in sich hinein und verließ dann den Observationsraum, wo sie auf ihre beiden leitenden Detectives traf. „Gute Arbeit, Jungs."

„Dachte schon, dass ihr den Fall nie knackt", stichelte Castle neben ihr.

Während Esposito ihm einen angefressenen Blick zuwarf, meinte Ryan: „Äh, danke. Wir kümmern uns um den Papierkram."

„Oh-ho, das ist mein Stichwort zu gehen!", verkündete der Autor. Er lehnte sich vor, streichelte seine Lippen über Kates Wange und fragte: „Denkst du, dass du heute pünktlich heim kommst?"

Sie hob eine Augenbraue. „Vermutlich schon. Warum?"

Er zwinkerte ihr zu. „Du wirst schon sehen."

„Castle…"

Er grinste und lief rückwärts in Richtung Flur. „Bis später, Schatz!"

* * *

„Hey…"

„H-Hey! Oh, hi!" Esposito brachte gerade so eine Antwort zustande und versagte völlig darin, ein cooles Äußeres zu bewahren, als Aragon neben seinem Schreibtisch auftauchte und ihn überraschte. Zum Glück war Ryan noch dabei, das Geständnis des Täters zu erfassen, und obwohl er selber Papierkram zu erledigen hatte, konnte er für ein paar Minuten mit ihr reden.

Esposito stand auf, nickte Aragon zu ihm zu folgen und schlenderte lässig in eine versteckte Ecke des Flurs, wo sie unauffällig reden konnten. „Wie geht's dir?"

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte ihn an. „Ich glaube, das sollte ich lieber dich fragen."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich habe mit Richie geredet", begann sie und Esposito fühlte, wie sein Gesichtsausdruck fiel. „Er sagte, er hätte dich mit Karate bedroht?"

„Ähm… ja… er hat so was in die Richtung erwähnt."

Sie atmete tief aus und schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum hast du nichts gesagt?"

Der Detective zuckte mit den Schultern und fuhr mit der Hand über sein Genick. „Weiß nicht. Ich meine… es war das erste Mal, dass wir uns trafen und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du willst, dass er weiß, dass wir zusammen sind, und, ganz ehrlich, ich war – ich war nicht sicher, wie ich reagieren soll."

Sie nickte. „Ich denke, das ist teilweise meine Schuld. Er hat das schon einmal abgezogen, ich hätte es also kommen sehen müssen."

Esposito hob beide Augenbrauen. „Er hat das schon mal gemacht?" Wenn das der Fall war, war die Beziehung vielleicht nicht völlig dem Untergang geweiht. Außer – Mist – außer, das war der Grund, warum Aragons andere Beziehung beendet wurde!

„Nur einmal – mit dem Mann, mit dem ich vor dir zusammen war. Er will nur… er hat diese Einstellung eines super harten Kerls von seinem Vater und es kommt oft falsch rüber. Er ist ein nettes Kind und ich verspreche, dass er sich mit dir verstehen wird. Es könnte allerdings, äh, eine Weile dauern? Entschuldigung", bot sie mit einer Grimasse an.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und legte sanft eine Hand auf ihren Bizeps. „Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, ich verstehe es ja. Ich habe definitiv nicht erwartet, dass wir von Anfang an beste Kumpels sind. Solange das dich nicht dazu bringt, mich nicht mehr zu treffen, kann ich damit leben."

Sie ließ ein leichtes Lachen verlauten. „Dich nicht mehr sehen, Javi? Warum sollte ich das denn wollen?" Er zuckte leicht mit einer Schulter und lehnte sich vor, um sie zu küssen, bis er realisierte, wo sie gerade waren. Mist – dieses nur Arbeitskollegen in der Öffentlichkeit sein stellte sich immer mehr als Problem dar, nicht wahr? Möglicherweise sollten sie es sozusagen öffentlich machen.

„Hey, vielleicht – und du kannst ruhig nein sagen, wenn du denkst, es ist zu früh – aber vielleicht sollten wir aufhören, das hier zu verstecken? Uns, meine ich. Richie weiß es… Ryan weiß es, inoffiziell. Vielleicht… was meinst du?"

Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und sie schaute zögerlich zurück zum Großraumbüro. „Ich – ich weiß nicht. Ich bin noch neu hier und vielleicht würde Captain Beckett-"

Esposito schnitt ihre Sorgen mit einem Lachen ab. „Ich denke, dass Captain Beckett nicht viel gegen unsere Beziehung zwischen Arbeitskollegen sagen kann. Sie hat ihren Kollegen geheiratet."

Aragon sah ihn bedeutungsvoll an. „Richard Castle hat nie hier gearbeitet."

„Erklär' ihm das mal!"

„Javi…"

Espo bewegte seine Hand an ihre Hüfte und drückte sie leicht. „Ich sage dir, dass es ihr egal ist, aber wenn du noch länger warten willst, ist es ok für mich."

Sie dachte einen Moment darüber nach und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Nein, du hast Recht. Ich will es nicht verstecken, also kannst du mit ihr reden. Ich kann das auch, wenn sie das möchte."

Er nickte. „Das wird schon. Außerdem ist jetzt der beste Zeitpunkt, weil wir gerade den Fall gelöst haben."

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Also, Abendessen heute?"

Er drückte erneut ihre Hüfte. „Verpass' ich auf keinen Fall!"

* * *

Kate Beckett betrat ihre Wohnung und fand ihren Mann so beschäftigt in der Küche, dass er ihre Ankunft nicht mitbekam. Sie packte diese Gelegenheit beim Schopf und wollte einen Blick auf das, was er da im geheimen vorbereitete, erhaschen. Sie schlüpfte schon bei der Tür aus ihren Schuhen, damit sie leichtfüßig zur Küche schleichen konnte – naja, so leichtfüßig, wie es eine schwangere Frau mit großem Bauch eben fertig brachte.

Nur ein paar Meter von der Kücheninsel entfernt stoppte sie, legte den Kopf schief und versuchte, die Szene vor ihr zu verarbeiten. Auf besagter Kücheninsel waren eine Rührschüssel, ein Schneidebrett mit ein wenig Mehl und sonst nichts, ein Schneidebrett mit einem weißen Objekt in der Größe einer Box mit Kosmetiktüchern darauf und eine mittelgroße metallene Box, die sie als Fritteuse erkannte, aufgereiht.

Okay – ihr Mann hatte eine neue, kleinere Fritteuse erstanden (weil die, die er sonst benutzte, nicht ausreichte – aus welchem Grund auch immer). Das war alles nicht schockierend, aber sie konnte nicht rausbekommen, was-

Oh.

Oh nein. Oh, nein.

Erst als Castle sich umdrehte, konnte sie das große gezeichnete Schwein in der Mitte seiner Schürze sehen und sie zählte eins und eins zusammen: die Fritteuse, das mehlbedeckte Schneidebrett, das mysteriöse weiße Objekt auf dem anderen. Sechsundreißig Stunden zuvor hatte ihr Mann stolz von einer Bäckerei erzählt, die Bacon-Fett-Donuts verkaufen wollte und jetzt schien es so, als ob er seine eigene Version davon machen wollte. Mit – ach du lieber Himmel – einem Würfel Bacon-Fett?

Kate musste dagegen ankämpfen nicht zu würgen und ging auf den Tresen zu. Beim Anblick des Objektes auf dem Schneidebrett zog sie eine Grimasse. Sie hoffte, dass er das Brett sofort nach Gebrauch entsorgte. „Babe? Willst du an einer Herzattacke sterben, bevor das Baby da ist?"

Grinsend antwortete der Autor ohne zu zögern: „Ein bisschen Bacon-Fett hat noch niemandem geschadet, Beckett!"

„Ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass das nicht wahr ist."

Er zuckte als Antwort nur mit den Schultern und drehte sich wieder zum Teig, den er in der Küchenmaschine zusammenrührte.

„Bitte sag mir nicht, dass es dafür ein Rezept im Internet gibt?"

„Nicht wirklich. Ich dachte, dass ich einen normalen Donut-Teig herstelle und den dann in dem Bacon-Fett anstatt dem üblichen Pflanzenfett ausbacke."

Sie rutsche auf den nächststehenden Barhocker und seufzte: „Ich verstehe." Sie hätte es kommen sehen sollen. Obwohl ihr Fall abgeschlossen war, würde es wahrscheinlich noch einen Tag dauern, bis der Besitzer wieder in den Laden konnte. Unglücklicherweise bedeutete das, dass Vito seine Eröffnung am Samstag verschieben musste, daher bestand keine Hoffnung, dass Castle die echten Bacon-Donuts probieren konnte. Sie hätte erraten sollen, dass er versuchen würde, seine eigenen herzustellen.

„Guten Abend, ihr Lieben!"

Kate schaute gerade zum vorderen Teil der Wohnung, als seine Mutter herein tänzelte, Jacke und übergroße Handtasche über einen Arm gelegt. „Hi, Martha. Schon lange nicht mehr gesehen."

„Oh, naja, du kennst mich ja, Liebes", sie hielt kurz inne um Kate einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben und liebkosend ihren Bauch zu tätscheln. „Immer unterwegs. Wie geht's unserer zukünftigen Diva?"

„Sehr gut. Was machst-"

Kates Frage wurde von ihrem Mann unterbrochen: „Iiiihh – ist das eklig!" Er warf die kleingeschnittenen Bacon-Fett-Würfel in die Fritteuse. Sie verzog verdrossen ihre Lippen.

„Richard, was, um alles in der Welt, machst du da?"

Er schaute mit einem halb-frechen, halb-freudigen Gesichtsausruck auf, der vermutlich dem ähnlich war, die er in seiner Jugend oft gehabt hatte. „Donuts in Bacon-Fett frittieren. Willst du einen?"

„Ich würde gerne meinen nächsten Geburtstag erleben, daher: nein."

Die Schultern des Autors fielen herab. „Warum ist denn niemand sonst davon begeistert? Ich hätte Alexis anrufen sollen."

Kate rollte ihre Augen und wandte sich wieder zu Martha, die in ihrer zitronengelben Handtasche grub. „Katherine, mein Sohn hat mich vorher angerufen um mir von der winzigen gestrickten Polizeiuniform zu erzählen, die er erworben hat – welche umwerfend goldig sein muss, ich kann's kaum erwarten, sie zu sehen. Egal, ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus, dass ich ein paar Anrufe getätigt habe und Namen von ein paar Fotografen erhielt, die sehr gut sein sollen und sogar Babyfotos machen." Aus den Tiefen ihrer Tasche zog sie ein gefaltetes Blatt Papier und hielt es Kate hin. „Hier sind sie: Namen, Telefonnummern und Webseiten."

„Oh!" Kates Gesicht erhellte sich. Sie entfaltete das Blatt und sah vier Namen aufgelistet. „Vielen Dank. Ich werde mich auf jeden Fall informieren."

Die ältere Frau strich über Kates Schulter. „Kein Problem. Ich bin nur so froh, dass-"

„Ah! Himmel!" Der Schriftsteller japste und fluchte und ließ einen geschwollenen Klumpen von Teig auf den Tresen fallen. Er schüttelte seine Finger aus, vermutlich, weil er sich an dem heißen Öl – äh, geschmolzenen Fett – verbrannt hatte. Er lief leicht rot an und schaute beide Frauen an. Dann gab er zu: „Das, äh, könnte schwerer sein als ich gedacht hab."

„Keine Sorge, Babe." Seine Frau lächelte ihn an. „Wir hätten sowieso keine gegessen."


End file.
